conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Utagasvrimahi
300 General information Utakṣurmahi is High-God-Speak, a language that the sages and monks worked together to create that would closely emulate the pure sounds and feelings found in every human. It would serve to preserve and enlighten the people who would speak it - half of its words are devoted to meditation, philosophy and dharmic teachings. The other half is focused on emotion and words of every day usage. This language is designed to be the primordial language before the catalysm that destroyed the land of its speakers before spreading around the world of Askāla in the form of various Jamahī. (daughter languages/dialects). Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Plosives: p, b, t, d, .ț, ḑ, c, j, k, g; Aspirated: ph, bh, th, dh, țh, ḑh, ch, jh, kh, gh Sibilants: f, s, z, ś, ș, x, h Liquids: v, l/ḷ, r, y Nasals: m, n, ņ, ń, ñ Vowels: a, i, u, r, e, o, ā, ī, ū, ai, au Phonotactics 1. Plosives - aspirated versions cannot be followed by /l/ or /n/. Exceptions: '' *chla (wat'ch li'am), khla (a'ct l'ate), khna (as'k n'ot), '' *''ghla (En'gl'ish), ghna (bi'g n'ame)'' 2. Nasals: 'Can only combine with suffixed plosives (aspirated included) in nucleus. ''If in coda, a vowel must follow unless it is /ns/ or /m/. /ns/ will match /s/ with unvoiced consonants, otherwise it will match /n/ with the voiced version. Eg: *Vrama sanas (no change) - He is a dog / a dog - he is. (SBJ) *Vra'ms s'anas > Vrãn''' sanas (nasal-matching) - He be(comes) a dog. (ACC sg) *Vra'ms j'ayasas > Vr'ãń' jayanas (nasal-matching) - You know about the dog. (ACC sg) *Vrā'ns ṇ'ara > Vrā'ṇ' ṇara (matching) - Remove the dogs. (ACC sg) *Vrā'nh c'ayatāh > Vrā'nś' cayatāh (matching) - They like dogs. (ACC pl) *Vrā'nh ḍh'aranas > Vrā'ṇ' ḍharanas (matching) - He seeks dogs. (ACC pl) 3. Sibilants: 'Can combine with ''unvoiced plosives, nasals and liquids, prefix or suffix. But retroflexes cannot combine with dentals and vice versa. NB: */h/ is ''seen as a' fricative in coda,'' yet has inherent rules of sibilants although it cannot combine with aspirated plosives prefixwise while retaining its integrity. *Before voiceless consonants /h/ in coda will change to become any of the 4 sibilants (f, s, sh, zh) depending on where the tongue will be. As for voiced consonants, it will change to an /r/ if not next to dentals or even be dropped out depending on Sandhi. Eg: **l'ah '''dura > l'o dura (rounding), ava'''h ṭ'''a > avaṣ''' ṭa (matching), ni'h' v'ana > ni'r vana (adjusting) **l'āh' varā > l'ā' varā (elliding), avau'h c'a > avau'ś '''ca (matching), adhy'āh u'sta > adhy'ār usta (adjusting) */s/ - The same applies here as well, especially in coda. Except /s/ changes to /l/ if next to any voiced consonant or vowel. ''Eg: **la's+dura > la'l' dura (voicing), ava's ṭ'a > ava'ṣ '''ta (matching), uri's r'ana > uri rana (elliding due to r) '''4. Liquids: ' */av/ > /o/, but /āv/ > /au/ unless followed by another vowel. Exception: /au/ + /u/ > u. */ay/ > /e/, but /āy/ > /ai/ unless followed by another vowel. Exception: /ai/ + /i/ > i. */r/ before any dental consonant r''etroflexes'' them. Including /l/ (becomes ḷ). This effect gets'' cancelled if an ā vowel appears anywhere after.'' 5. Vowels: *~u, ~i in coda or in morpheme boundary, if followed by a dissimilar vowel, will change to (v, y). Eg: **Tān'i a'bumāh > Tān'y' abumāh (We moved them people) **As'u ā'tarya > As'v 'ātarya (One of many) *~a in coda is unchangeable even if a vowel follows. Grammar 1. Nouns - fall into the 2 male/2 female classes, as well as the 8 neuter classes. They are also declined according to case and number, as seen in the tables below: (the upper is singular form, the lower plural form) Phew, that was quite a monster chart of noun cases - not to fret, once you get the hang of it, it's actually really easy. First though lets focus on how cases are used in Utakṣurmahi. I will only use the Masculine #1 (~u) in these examples, to show how ~s sandhi works with verbless sentences. *Dalus dalkus > Dalu'l' dalkus - the man is a boy. *Dalet patul ghit > Dalet patu'l' ghit'us' - The man's leg is thick. (~it adjectives get affixed with suffixes, becoming ~''itus(h) itul(a) for masculine nouns in sg'') *Pakus abit yapkṣantus > Paku'l '''abit'ul''' 'ya'n'kṣantus - Feather is long bird-hair (plosive sandhi cluster nasalizing rule) *Dalus dalvas sana > Dalu'l dalvas sana - The man exists for the boy. *Dalus sava dalkam narana > Dalus sava dalk'ãn' narana - The man sees his boy. Here we are introduced to two new rules - the internal plosive sandhi ''and the ''~it ''adjective. '' For the internal plosive sandhi rule, depending on the situation, #Nasalization: (eg: ~d + ṭha > ~ṇṭha, ~ad+kha > ~ankha) = ~nP2s #Ellision: (eg: ~k + ṣṭa > ~ṣṭa, ~c + spa > ~spa) = ~hP2 #Assimilation: (eg: ~t+ṭha > ~ṭṭha, exceptions: ~b+dha > bdha) = P2P2s As for the ~it adjective, you simply get the adjective root, and affix whatever you had for the noun (including case and plurality) onto the adjective. Using 'small fish' (kit vab; ~ab neuter) in all 9 cases: *SBJ: kit vama > ki'tama' vama; PL: ki'dāmih' vāmih > kidāmi'r' vāmih (h > r v-sandhi) *DAT: kit vāva > ki'tāva' vāva; PL: ki'dāvih' vāvih > kidāvi'r' vāvih (h > r v-sandhi) *VOC: kit vabha > ki'tabha' vabha; PL:' '''ki'dabhrāh''' vabhrāh > kidabhr'ā' vabhrāh (āh v-sandhi h-ellision) *INESS: kit veva > ''ki'teva''' veva; PL: ki'devaih' vevaih > kidevai'r' vevaih (h > r v-sandhi) *ACC: kit vams > ki'tam' vams; PL: ki'dāns' vāns > kid'ān' vāns (v-sandhi s-ellision) *GEN: kit vavya > kit'avya' vavya; PL:'' ki'dāvīh''' vāvīh > kidāvi'r' vāvih (h > r v-sandhi) *ORIG: kit vebha > ki'tebha' vebha; PL: ki'debhrā' vebhrāh > kidebhr'ā' vebhrāh (ā v-sandhi h-ellision) *INSTRU: kit vema > ki'tema' vema; PL: ki'demaih' vemaih > kidemai'r' vemaih (h > r v-sandhi) *TILL: kit vempa > ki'tempa' vempa; PL: ki'depaih' vepaih > kidepai'r' vepaih (h > r v-sandhi) Note that the ~it changes to ~id in the plural versions. This is to highlight plurality by voicing. Also note the sandhi here is very similar to Sanskrit Visarga Sandhi rules. (v-sandhi refers to voiced-sound-in-next-word-sandhi rule) Adjectives: Vocabulary Example text Aumān humanār ustyān satmān svriyantāh - All men are created free and equal. Category:Languages Category:FFD